girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Cozy Garden
Contents: Summary / Rules / Exchange / Shop Summary Cozy Garden is an event available to players at minimum level 10. Here you will be able to plant a variety of flowers and harvest Nectar in exchange for a variety of rewards, visit friends, and compete for the title of "Exceptional Gardner"! Rules During the event, masters could plant various flowers to harvest and you will get the Nectar as a reward which can be used in the Shop of Store to exchange rewards. The planting seeds can be purchased in the shop with diamonds or Gold Pea obtained from recharge. Flowers can only be planted in the planting area that has been weeded, and the area with weeds requires diamonds to weed before planting. With the growth of flowers, there may be water shortage, please water the flowers in time or it will affect the final harvest! You can visit your friends' or club mates' gardens to help them water their thirsty flowers, also secretly help them harvest (steal) some flowers. The unused seeds in your account will be automatically sold as coins before next Flower Garden coming again. After the event, the top 100 gardeners will be awarded the title of "Exceptional Gardener", and the top 1 gardener will be given an exclusive and limited frame. Exchange The Exchange is run by Phancy. Here you can exchange the Nectar you earned for a variety of rewards. September Rewards= Ryoma Summons BG Ryoma. Price: 400000 Nectar Frozen Unlock a new outfit and new skill for Sapphire. Price: 300000 Nectar Candy Bunny Unlock a new outfit and new skill for Jade. Price: 120000 Nectar Kong Ke Summons BG Kong Ke. Price: 200000 Nectar Girl's Idol Sticker It will unlock the Girl's Idol Sticker in chat! Price: 40000 Nectar Idol Furniture Open it and get a random furniture of Idol theme! Price: 60000 Nectar Dorm Key Used to unlock a Dorm randomly. Price: 200000 Nectar House Key Used to unlock a House randomly. Price: 250000 Nectar Wish Bottle Grant one awakening material to the girl you're awakening, except for event BG. Price: 150000 Nectar Onigiri Can be used to feed your BG in Library. Price: 15000 Nectar PSP Sell it to the shop, you will get large amount of coins. Price: 6600 Nectar |-| November Rewards= Ryoma Summons BG Liklis. Price: 300000 Nectar Thor Unlock a new outfit and new skill for Sonya. Price: 350000 Nectar Bunny Essence Essence to summon pet Bunny. Price: 60000 Nectar Dorm Key Used to unlock a Dorm randomly. Price: 200000 Nectar House Key Used to unlock a House randomly. Price: 250000 Nectar Wish Bottle Grant one awakening material to the girl you're awakening, except for event BG. Price: 150000 Nectar Onigiri Can be used to feed your BG in Library. Price: 15000 Nectar PSP Sell it to the shop, you will get large amount of coins. Price: 6600 Nectar Shop The Shop is run by Bud Elf. Here you can purchase a variety of items to progress your garden with Diamonds and Gold Peas. The list of items includes: Growth Liquid Fertilize the flowers to shorten the growing time for 30 mins! Price: 10 Gold Peas Carnation Seed Plant it into soil and the Carnation will bloom after a period of time Price: 50 Diamonds Petunia Seed Plant it into soil and the Petunia will bloom after a period of time Price: 100 Diamonds Lily Seed Plant it into soil and the LIly will bloom after a period of time. Price: 350 Diamonds Tulip Seed Plant it into soil and the Tulip will bloom after a period of time Price: 150 Diamonds Herb Seed Plant it into soil and the Herb will bloom after a period of time Price: 280 Diamonds Pansy Seed Plant it into soil and the Pansy will bloom after a period of time! Price: 350 Gold Peas Manjusaka Seed Plant it into soil and the Manjusaka will bloom after a period of time! Price: 800 Gold Peas *Details and prizes of this event may be subject to change as it may or may not reoccur in the future. Category:Events